Where The Lines Overlap
by Retro.Pina.Gleek
Summary: It's been three days since you last had any contact with Puck and as you pick up your phone for the sixteenth time you ask yourself why you're stressing so much over a guy. Because it's Puck you tell yourself, and he's not just any guy. Puck/Tina One-shot


**A/N: Hai guys, this is set after The End Is Where I Begin and I hope you enjoy reading it. Again this is dedicated to the one and only Fufu. She just makes me so happy and I practically live just to read her PMs. ^_^**

**Where The Lines Overlap**

It's been three days since you last had any contact with Puck and as you pick up your phone for the sixteenth time you ask yourself why you're stressing so much over a guy. _Because it's Puck _you tell yourself, _and he's not just any guy. _You sigh and drop your phone back onto your bed just as it bleeps to let you know you've received a text. You snatch it up and smile with relief as you read it. It's from Puck and he wants to know if you're free to hang out today. You bite your lip for a second, wondering whether or not to lie so you don't seem so available but the you remind yourself that it's _Puck_ and you don't need to play stupid games with him.

**Depends on what you have in mind. T x**

Seconds later you receive a reply from him telling you that he doesn't want to spoil the surprise and that if you still want to hang out he can be at your house in five. You frown slightly as you've never been one for surprises but before you know it you're sending him a message.

**Be here in 5 x**

"Okay, I'm starting to get ever so slightly freaked out now Puck. Can't you at least give me a clue as to where you're taking me?" You ask, as you've been blindfolded for at least fifteen minutes and your overactive imagination is going wild.

"'Fraid not Tina," He says and he starts whistling the tune of Don't Stop Believing which disturbs you even more.

You finally feel the car stop and feel for the knot at the back of the blindfold so you can remove it but his warm, slightly callused hands stop you and you can feel yourself pouting like a six-year old.

"I can't let you do that just yet Tee. We're not there yet." He chuckles and you hear him exit the car on his side. Moments later he opens the door, lifts you out and you try not to blush at the feeling of his arms around your waist. You're disappointed however, when he removes his arms and places his hands on your shoulders to get you to move forward a few steps. You hesitantly take a few footsteps but suddenly stop and cross your arms in defiance.

"How do I know you're not leading me to my death? I could be standing on the edge of a cliff for all I know."

You don't know for sure, but you're pretty sure he's smirking behind you.

"You'll just have to trust me then won't you?"

Your expressions softens somewhat and you start walking again.

"Well...if I was standing on the edge of a cliff I don't doubt you'd have already pushed me off of it."

He laughs in response and whips your blindfold off. Your eyes gradually adjust to the light and you realize that you're in a car park which is utterly deserted. Filling the spaces where the cars would've occupied are at least a hundred large cups full of assorted slushies. You raise an eyebrow and turn to him for some kind of explanation.

* * *

You gaze expectantly at her waiting for her to say something; anything but it seems she's been stunned into silence. She turns to you, one eyebrow raised and you shrug in reply.

"It's a hot day...well kinda and I thought it'd be cool to have a slushie fight."

She smirks,

"Because that totally wouldn't bring up any traumatic high school memories at all; well...at least for me. I'm still not convinced."

You pick up one of the cups and hold it out to her.

"Okay, think of how many times I slushied you back in high school and how it felt." You grin as she shuts her eyes, "Now take this cup and slushie me back. Call it payback."

She immediately grabs the slushie from your grasp and throws it at you. You were sort of hoping that she would hesitate for a minute so you would have some time to brace yourself but it turns out you _really_ did piss her off in high school. You recognize the icy burn from the one time you got slushied in high school and wipe the slush off of your face so you can grab a cup to throw back at her but she instantly hits you with another one so you blindly throw the cup in your hand at her. She shrieks as the ice hits her and you smile smugly at the fact that you managed to hit her without being able to see. When you can see clearly you notice her glaring at you and she runs to get another cup.

"It's on Puckerman!" She says, smirking.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong." You reply and throw another slushie at her.

* * *

Hours later and you're both covered in various shades of red, blue, purple and orange. You're sitting on the hood of his truck hoping that his love for his truck will stop him from using his last cup on you. He approaches you and you hold your hands up in surrender but still wait for the inevitable shower of ice. Instead of the ice you expected you instead receive raindrops; and not just light raindrops that are barely there, these are full blown hardcore I'm-here-just-to-make-dents-in-your-skin raindrops. You start laughing and he's there staring at you in disbelief but you suppose your laugh's pretty infectious because soon he's standing in front of you laughing too. He smiles at you and you smile back because his smile is just so darn cute. The laughter finally dies down and you sit, or stand in his case, in companionable silence just enjoying one another's company.

"That was an awesome idea, if I do say so myself." Puck says after a while and you grin.

"It was an okay idea. Pretty fun, I'll give you that." You reply, teasing him.

"An 'okay' idea...Seriously?" He scoffs "If it had been your idea I bet we'd have been watching a movie, I'd have walked you home and given you a goodnight kiss. A slushie fight is totally more badass."

You look at him as if to say what-the-fuck, because he knows you're not that kind of girl but deep down you know maybe you would've liked that idea, but Puck's not that kind of guy and you're cool with that because you're not living in the fifties and you like Puck the way he is. So as he's babbling on about something to do with his college football team you secretly wonder what it'd be like to kiss him and before you know it your arms are around his neck and you're kissing him. It's totally not like in the movies, there's no fireworks, no band playing or shit like that but to be honest it doesn't really need all of that to make it perfect. You feel like you're sixteen again and it doesn't matter how cliché it is to be kissing in the rain either because all you can think about is him and how long you've waited for this moment. His hands go under your t-shirt and stroke your back and you deepen the kiss with your tongues. His mouth tastes like the blueberry slushie you threw at him and something else that's unidentifiable, something that's unique to him and you wonder why on earth you never did this before.

You pull away to get some much needed oxygen and he's speechless for once in his life. You somehow manage to form a coherent sentence and smirk,

"Cat got your tongue?"

He regains his composure and raises an eyebrow,

"What was that?"

You laugh slightly in attempt to brush his comment off and it seems to work as he pulls a few more confused faces and releases you so he can get into his truck. You jump into the passenger seat and endeavour to warm your hands, placing them in front of his heater which he's kindly turned on. You realize now that whereas before you were a little cold because of the numerous slushies that had been thrown at you, now you're freezing thanks to the heavy downpour of rain and even though the heating was doing an adequate job of keeping your hands warm, you were still shivering like crazy as you were soaked to the skin. Puck glances at you for a few moments before reaching into the back seat for something; he throws you a black hoody, one you recognize as the one he wears to go running and you tug it on over your wet t-shirt. You mutter a quick thank you and he grunts in reply, now you're worried that you've pissed him off somehow. He doesn't usually revert to his Neanderthal like state unless he's mad. You decide that you'll let him calm down a little before you speak again and before you know it you're singing along to a cheesy song on the radio, he's twisting everything you say to make it sound dirty and it's just like old times.

* * *

He finally pulls up to your house but you don't get out straight away as you still have to return his hoody. You start to take it off but he stops you and you frown in confusion.

"Keep it; I could really do without you collapsing of pneumonia before you actually get into your house on my conscience"

"Wow, I guess Puckerone did actually learn something in college. I don't know whether to be more shocked at the fact you know a few big words or that you're actually being nice." You tease.

"Well if that's the thanks I get, maybe I _should_ let you freeze your ass off."

You shake your head and hop out of the truck,

"No way, you'd have to catch me first and we both know that I've always been faster than you."

"Well maybe we should test that theory." He says and climbs out of the truck, "Let's race now. First person who makes it to the end of the street and back wins."

You stare at him in disbelief, is he serious? It's like minus seventy outside, it's _still_ raining and you would give anything just to be curled up on the couch –preferably with him– eating junk and watching some blonde retard get slaughtered by an axe murderer. You cross your arms and tell him that there's no way you're having a race with him this side of the apocalypse and start walking up the path to your house. You're almost at your door when he throws you over his shoulder –what are you, a sack of potatoes? –and starts running with you up and down the street. You scream your protest at him but it falls on deaf ears so you decide that it calls for desperate measures and start singing a horrifically pitchy rendition of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' and after a few seconds of it he relents and puts you down.

"God, Tina that was even worse than Rachel's version." He says laughing and you can't help but smile.

"Well that's what you get for questioning my ability to kick your ass in race."

"Technically you didn't kick my ass. Although when you were over my shoulder I did have a pretty impressive view of _your_ ass." He says which that signature smirk on his face.

You roll your eyes,

"Whatever Puck, so are we gonna race or what?"

He flashes you a boyish grin when he realizes that he's convinced you to race and you inform him that he owes you a large Pepsi Max to replace the amount of energy you're about to waste by racing with him.

"We could always skip the race and take it to the max in your bedroom." He suggests casually and you roll your eyes, but secretly your heart flutters at the thought.

"We're racing and then I'm going home to try and bring my body temperature above ten degrees."

He rakes his eyes over your body and you cross your arms over your chest, intent on not showing any signs of discomfort. "I'm pretty sure I know a quicker way to get you warmed up."

"Are you offering to make me a cup of coffee?" You ask innocently enough, and that's how you find yourself sitting in your kitchen watching Noah Puckerman make coffee for you. Beats freezing your ass of in the rain any day.

* * *

**Please review. And I _know_ I should be updating This Fine Progression but I really couldn't resist. xD**


End file.
